


Renewal

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Replacements [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dealing With Loss, Depression, Guilt, Incestuous feelings, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags will be added, back to making it up as I go, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Sans is pretty sure he’s made a complete mess of everything and there’s no way to fix it.Will not make any kind of sense without reading Replacements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you ended up here before reading Replacements Chapter 19, go back and read it!
> 
> Please let me know [which you picked first](http://www.strawpoll.me/11292891), to satisfy my curiosity!
> 
> ^_^

Sans stepped into a very run down, cluttered version of his basement. He turned and, behind the glow of the portal, he could make out a shape draped in cloth that must have been this world’s machine. Standing still, he fought the urge to go back through the still open portal. Once it closed, that was it. He wasn’t going back easily, if ever. He couldn’t imagine this world’s Sans being all that thrilled to work on the machine just so that he could go see his brother, after what Papyrus had done. 

His soul wavered in front of the last chance he would have to change his mind. His phalanges came up and gripped at his blue bandana, the home made outfit the only thing he would have of his brother in this world. Indecision held Sans in place long enough for the portal to close. As the light shrunk, he was pulled out of his thoughts and took an involuntary step forward. It was too late, and he was left in darkness. 

Sans felt sick now that he was finally stuck with his decision. He did his best to keep in mind just why he had done it, and shook his head to clear his thoughts of guilt and shame. He took a look around the basement instead. It didn’t seem like anyone had been in here recently, dust thick everywhere he looked, but then, the other Sans surely didn’t want to spend any time in the room. It was eerie enough to him that it was so similar to the one his brother maintained back home. He squared his scapula. Nothing to do but head on out and find his counterpart. 

Sans picked his way through the clutter and slowly walked up the stairs. The door stuck, but he managed to shove it open. A typical Snowdin day met him. Everything was a little backwards of what he was expecting, but it was nice. He could see monsters going about their business, same as they would back home, but he found himself hiding, unconsciously scared of being found. Why?

The skeleton took a moment to give himself a pep talk. He was the Magnificent Sans, and he could do something as simple as walk into the street and go knock on the door. It was a simple task for a monster like him. Steeling himself, he straightened and walked out into the main pathway through town. A horned monster turned towards him and suddenly he was shouting, Everyone turned to look at him. Sans froze, entirely not ready for so much attention. Several monsters ran towards him, and he instinctively stepped back, summoning bones. 

“Sans! You're back! Are you alright?”

“Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you.”

“Where have you been, Papyrus-” He lost track of individual words as all of the monsters started talking to him at once. 

“E-excuse me!” Sans interjected. “I’d be happy to talk to you all, but right now I just want to go inside.” To Papyrus. Oh stars, Sans was worried he had made the wrong decision.

\-----------

Papyrus came back from training to Snowdin in a frenzy over something. That was odd. Snowdin didn't do frenzies. It was a quiet, sleepy little town. That was part of its charm. Oh no! Had his town lost its charm?!

Karl, the friendly bear monster, caught sight of him. “Papyrus!” He seemed happy, really happy. Papyrus supposed that a happy frenzy was better than an unhappy one. Still, he wondered what it was all about. At his name, all the other monster's stopped talking to one another and turned. Was this about him? 

Suddenly there were hands on his back, pushing him towards home. His soul sped up, but it couldn't be, could it? It had been over a month. He had dulled his hope to a smoulder. He strode towards the front door, quickly outpacing the insistent hands. He opened the front door, hope flaring back to life in his soul. 

It wasn't Sans. The monster in front of him looked like Sans in a lot of ways, but it wasn't him. Papyrus wasn't sure how that was possible or what was going on, and he sure didn't know how to feel about it. The last thing he wanted, while he figured that out, was an audience, so he gave the townsmonsters his best smile and shut the door. 

Papyrus turned back to the Sans-like monster, who flinched and looked away. He seemed almost scared of Papyrus, and when the taller monster took a step towards him, he backed up until he hit the couch and fell into a seated position. Papyrus latched onto the lifeline presented to him, the role of host.

“MAY I GET YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK?” He asked, proud that his voice only wavered slightly. 

The other monster looked up at him, clearly startled, and promptly burst out sobbing. 

\--------

Sans’s soul felt like it was being pulled to the ground by blue magic. What was he supposed to do? This monster looked just like his brother. If it weren’t for the clothing and the general demeanor of the taller skeleton, Sans might not be able to tell them apart. Oh, how his soul had raced at seeing the other skeleton. 

He was so nice, though!  **Like Papyrus was supposed to be.**  At least, that’s the feeling Sans got from him. That and sadness. Oh stars, was his brother not here? The townsmonsters didn’t seem to think so. He had really hoped that his double was just inside recovering from his ordeal in Sans’s world, but this Papyrus was giving Sans these heartbroken looks. Sans was not the monster he wanted to be sitting on this couch. 

The tears were flowing before he even really registered that he was at his breaking point. All he could do was sob uncontrollably, mortified that he would do so in front of this monster he hardly knew. Phalanges flew up to cover his sockets, but there was no stemming the tide. His soul had had enough, and he needed to get this out. 

There was a movement on the couch next to him, and before he could really process the movement, panic had him scrambling off the couch, his vision blurry from tears.  **His skull kept bumping the armrest.**

“I’m-m sorry!” he gasped between sobs. “I d-don’t, um-” He couldn’t even finish his half baked excuse, because he felt need to keep what his brother had done hidden. His ribcage heaved and he was overwhelmed once again. Slowly, he sank down to the floor. 

Without another word, the tall skeleton walked off, much to Sans’s despair. He had offended this monster, the closest thing he had to an acquaintance in this place. Quietly, a box of tissues and a glass of water were placed on the floor next to him, and he heard footsteps retreat into the kitchen. 

\-----------

Papyrus braced himself against the counter, unsure how to proceed. There was no question that the monster in there was scared of him, but at the same time he seemed so upset that he was scared. How odd. Papyrus couldn’t remember doing anything to a monster that looked just like Sans, and his memory was excellent. 

He had so many questions! However, the not-Sans did not seem to be any state to answer them, if he even knew. He could be just as lost and confused as Papyrus. Which meant that Papyrus had to help him! He had been planning to make dinner when he got home anyways, so he would start by feeding his guest. Cooking always helped calm him anyways. It was the perfect solution! 

Happy with himself, the tall skeleton began to gather his ingredients and get them on the stove. His training had been very productive today, and he really felt that he was on the edge of a breakthrough to even better spaghetti. He would make a batch that would be sure to raise the Sans-esque monster’s spirits! 

Once he had the pasta bubbling away and the sauce on extra high, he peeked back out into the living room. The small monster was laying down on his side, hugging the tissue box. The glass of water was only half full now. That was good at least. He grinned when he noticed that the monster had pulled the small trashcan over to where he lay, to discard his used tissues. How thoughtful! Sans would never-

Papyrus didn’t let the thought continue. It would do no good to compare Sans and this other monster without first learning what he could. There was no reason to think that this monster had anything to do with his brother. They just looked similar. Lots of monsters looked similar to other monsters. Like...like…

Suddenly his phone started to beep. It cut itself off with another notification, and then another. He scrambled to pull it out and silence it, but it was too late. The Sans-ish monster had sat up slightly and was looking at him. Papyrus ducked into the kitchen and flipped open his phone. Four texts from Undyne. 

“I heard that Sans is back! That’s amazing!” 

“Where was he? What happened?” 

“Tell that nerd that he better come give me his statement soon!” 

“Or I can come there. You need me to come help? You doing okay??” 

Oh stars. This was officially becoming complicated. Once again, there was little he could tell Undyne. He still hadn’t figured anything out for himself. If he didn’t say something she would be over at his house before too long. In the past month she had taken to coming over if he didn’t reply or ‘sounded too sad’. He knew it was her way of caring for him, but Undyne was not the monster for this situation. Not right now. 

“I don’t know all the details yet. I’ll text you when I do,” He texted back. 

“Thank you for offering, but please don’t come over. He is somewhat,” he thought back to the small skeleton’s reaction to him, “skittish.” 

There, all truthful, if you overlooked his misuse of pronouns. Papyrus closed his phone with a sigh. He felt uncomfortable leaving Undyne with the wrong idea. She would be upset when she learned the truth, but he just needed one night to figure this out, right? 

\---------

Sans looked at the kitchen entry way for a while after the taller monster had disappeared. Had he been watching Sans? What should he do? This monster seemed nice enough, but then Papy had- Papyrus had seemed nice enough. He had always been kind to Sans, even while he had been doing such horrible things. He had read Sans to sleep- Oh stars! He had laid next to Sans every night in his bed while he read. What had his brother been thinking while they were squished together like that? Sans was going to be sick. 

He turned and sat up, leaning over the wastebasket. He thought that everything he adored about Papyrus had already been destroyed, but his mind was finding new things to be tarnished by what he knew. Would anything be left when it was through? Probably not. A few more tears fell into the basket with a soft splat, but he didn’t have much left.

After a few minutes the nausea began to fade and Sans noticed that something smelled wonderful. He felt a pang of hunger as he realized that he never ate breakfast because Papy- The point was, he hadn’t eaten all day. He risked standing, climbing to his feet slowly. His pelvis ached, but he was able to stand. He barely even shook as he began walking towards the kitchen. 

Looking around the corner, he caught this world’s Papyrus as he hunched over his phone. Sans’s soul trembled anew. He had been so wrapped up in what had happened to him, as though that compared to the other hims that he had met. Sans had selfishly barely spared them a thought. Hadn’t they gotten away? Did he abandon them back in his world? Maybe they ended up in the wrong world. He hoped it was a good one, if that were the case. There wasn’t anything he could do from here, or anywhere. **He was useless.**

He came back to reality to the startling realization that this world’s Papyrus was staring at him, or back at him. He had been staring. How rude of him. 

“S-sorry,” his voice was hoarse and broke slightly. 

The other monster didn’t seem to know how to reply. He merely stepped close to the stove and stirred a pot of red sauce. 

“DINNER IS ALMOST READY,” he announced, “IF YOU’RE HUNGRY.” 

Sans nodded before he realized that the tall skeleton wasn’t looking at him. 

“Yes. Please. Thank you.” His mind jumped to the easy things to say. 

**always say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, bro.**

Sans ground his teeth in an effort not to cry again as the other monster turned and gestured for him to sit down. He did so silently, and stared at the battered table top. It was so much like his own. Probably salvaged at the dump like his, too. This world was going to be full of pitfalls that would drag him back to memories of his home, wasn’t it? He would have to try and get past them. Somehow. 

He looked up when a plate was set in front of him. The tall monster didn’t look at him and Sans drooped. He knew that if seeing this world’s Papyrus was hard for him, then the same was probably true in reverse. There wasn’t really anything he could do to be less painful for the other monster. He would need somewhere else to stay. He couldn’t impose on the skeleton more than he already had, especially if it was going to cause him pain. 

When a pot of something that smelled just divine was set on the table, all other thoughts were chased from his mind. He was so hungry! This world’s Papyrus reached for the tongs. He set some on Sans’s plate, but then paused, the tongs hovering over the pasta. Sans looked up at him subtly. Tears were gathered along the edge of the tall monster’s sockets. Catching sight of Sans’s eyelights, he quickly put the tongs back in the pot and removed his apron, neatly laying it over the chair across from Sans.

“Excuse me for a moment.” He said, much quieter than before, and stalked out of the room. Sans watched him go, his appetite gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: sad skellies again, housework, Sans picks his food-sona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two break my fucking heart. They really do. 
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback, lovelies! <3

Eventually, Sans had to give in and eat. By then the pasta was cold, but he was far too famished to care. Hunger also helped him ignore the odd flavor the pasta had. Was that mint? He shook his skull at the thought. It had been incredibly kind of the other monster to provide food for him. The last thing he was going to do was snub the thoughtfully provided dish. After his last bite, he gave it another fifteen minutes or so before he stood and started to tidy up.

The house was silent except for the sound of the water, the gentle clacking of the dishes, and the slightest humming noise. Sans found it strange that his latest musical obsession still came readily while his soul felt bogged down with everything. Then again, humming while he worked had always put him in a good mood. Papyrus had always- The tune died, and Sans renewed his war on the dried tomato sauce. Any tears that joined the soapy water were caught up in the fight and lost to history.

He finished washing the last of the silverware and turned to add the leftovers to the pile in the fridge. Looking in the fridge was just another pitfall in a house of horrors. In place of his brother’s ever present cookie wrapper was a chip bag. Stacks of pasta filled the other side instead of tacos. It was so wrong. It was so familiar. Taking a deep breath he shoved his thoughts aside and the container in on the empty side. The refrigerator door slammed harder than he intended, startling him. Listening for any sign of the other monster, Sans took a moment to wipe at his sockets.

Even after he finished wiping down the counters and table, the taller monster had not reappeared. It was incredibly rude, but after so long Sans felt compelled to go look for him. He had looked so sad. If it turned out he didn’t want to see Sans, then he would leave, simple as that, right? The question of where he would go was still a problem, but surely there was an unoccupied cave in Waterfall he could use temporarily. Anything so that he wasn’t a burden. Anything so he could stop seeing his brother everywhere.

Sans climbed the stairs as steadily as he could. Still, his bones rattled slightly as he walked over and knocked gently on Papyrus’s door. For a moment he worried that he had gone to the wrong room. So much was different that it could be this wasn’t his room at all-

The door cracked open and this world’s Papyrus looked out at him. Sans saw wet streaks[] on his cheek bones, slightly smeared, like he had tried to wipe them away. It hadn’t really worked. Sans decided right there that it wasn’t fair of him to stay, no matter what. This monster was very nice and had tried to help him out despite the fact that Sans’s presence clearly hurt him. Tthis was a bad idea. Seeing that face so sad had his own tears about to start.

“Um, thank you,” Sans strated, “for the delicious food.” A small hint of a smile showed up on the taller monster’s skull. Sans tried to answer it with one of his own, but his bones felt too stiff.

“I AM PLEASED YOU ENJOYED IT.” Sans was surprised at the enthusiastic reply, so at odds with the other monster’s expression. “I HAVE JUST ABOUT FINISHED,” the sentence tapered off, and when it started up again that enthusiasm was gone,”cleaning up Sans’s room.”

There was a pause in which Sans came to the horrifying realization that the taller monster had not gone to his own room after all.  
——————  
At his words the not-really-Sans’s face fell. Had he said something wrong? Clarification was clearly necessary. Perhaps he had heard legends of his brother’s messiness. It was a shame that tales of Papyrus’s own cleaning prowess had not reached his, his, his well, not ears. Papyrus refocused on the conversation at hand and gathered himself. It wasn’t right to keep his guest waiting. He knew full well how exhausting crying really was.

“I AM SURE YOU MUST BE TIRED, SO I WILL HURRY AND FINISH,” he stepped back from the door to do just that, “I ONLY NEED TO VACUUM.” Unfortunantly, that only made the shorter skeleton look more stricken. Anxiety flooded his soul as the other stepped back, his phalanges curled and resting on his own sternum.

“Thank you,” the Sans-ish monster repeated. “You have been very kind, however, I don’t want to impose more than I already have. I’m sorry you went through the trouble.” Papyrus saw a tear slide down the other monster’s cheakbone and he barely stopped himself from leaping forward to pull him into a hug. This wasn’t Sans, he reminded himself. Sans wasn’t standing there crying. Sans was… Sans was…

“I think I should stay elsewhere. It would be easier…on both of us.” He barely caught the words, which were puncuated by a sniffle. That piuqed Papyrus’s curiosity. Why would staying here be bad for the other monster? Why had he been so affected by Papyrus? Something didn’t seem quite right.

“Has- has something happened to you?” he asked, without really meaning to speak out loud. The smaller monster looked up at him, shock in his sockets. Papyrus flushed at being so forward with this complete stranger. What did, or didn’t, happen to him was no business of Papyrus’s. He switched to a much more reasonable question.

“Did I do something-,” he started to ask, but a pained look flashed across the Sans-looking monster’s skull. He immediately started to shake his skull and interrupted Papyrus.

“:N-NO!” his eyelights darted away from Papyrus as he said it. So he had. “You haven’t done anything but be kind to me. I- I can’t keep…” he trailed off, voice breaking. Silence fell between them as Papyrus waited to see if he was going to finish his sentence. His phalanges, hidden by the wall of Sans’s room, were curled up so tight that they hurt.

“The thing is,” Papyrus felt the urge to give the other monster the truth, “You, well, my brother. He’s missing. He has been for some time.” Maybe if he did so, the other would tell him whatever he was hiding. “You might have, ah, seen the Undernet post about it.” Even if it didn’t have anything to do with Sans, it was cleaning haunting this monster. “Well, if you haven’t, um, you, you look a lot like him.” He sagged, ashamed of how his voice cracked. He knew, deep in his soul that it wasn’t the other monsters’s demons that interested him. “Can we we sit down and talk?”   
—————  
For some reason Sans went along with it. Rather than starting the walk to Waterfall, he found himself sitting back at the table with this world’s Papyrus. He had been handed a cup of tea, which he had tried to insist that tea wasn’t neceesary, but the sagging scapula of taller monster silenced him. He didn’t want to cause any more of a fuss. It had been enough of a trial just getting here. Sans’s insistence that he could not sit on the couch had confused Papyrus. When they moved to the kitchen the taller monster had been overwhelmed by the fact that Sans did the dishes, followed swiftly by shame at being a bad host. Sans didn’t have it in him to give the tea more than a token protest. He was already anxious about what this conversation would do to the distraught monster.

Sans fidgeted, sipping at his tea as he waited to see if the other was going to start. He had already called Sans out on his similarity to the native Sans. It would make sense that he was waiting for Sans to explain himself. It was just that Sans didn’t really want to talk and share all the horrible things his brother had done. He didn’t want to explain that those things had been done to this monster’s brother. He didn’t want to admit that he had no idea where his brother was. Most of all, he didn’t want to face that he may have, out of a selfish fear, abandoned the broken monster to his own brother’s sick whims. Instead, Sans kept his jaw shut and waited, awkward silence vastly preferable to voicing anything.

“I want to apologize,” Papyrus started, stopping Sans’s thoughts, “I am being quite selfish, keeping you here just because you look somewhat like Sans- I didn’t even ask you for your name.” His skull was practically touching the table, he was so bowed over. His radii and ulnae were resting on the table, his own cup of tea resting between his phalanges, untouched. Sans flushed in response, his own selfishness like a thorn in his soul. Oh stars, what should he do? It could not be a good idea to share his name. Not only would it force him to reveal so much that he didn’t want to, it would give this Papyrus false hope.

“T-TACO!” Sans announced, causing Papyrus to lift his skull suddenly to look at him. Why wouldn’t he stare? Why had Sans said that? He must look crazy, but all he could think of was Ketchup and Mustard, and the way they clung to their own identities in the face of everything. Cooking tacos soothed him like nothing else could. That feeling was what he needed right now, but surely the odd name would bring up even more uncomfortable questions.

“It’s very nice to meet you, properly, Taco,” Papyrus said, straightening. He held out a hand to Sans, who absently took it. He felt his whole body rattle as it was shaken aggressively. Without a second thought, his name, absurd as it might be, had been accepted.

“I’ve already explained what’s happened,” Papyrus reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a phone. “If you could just take a look…” He held it out to Sans, expression hopeful. Sans took it, almost dreading to look at the picture, but how could he say no? Ketchup. This was Ketchup’s brother, his world, and he wasn’t here. Sans wondered once again what had happened to him and Mustard.

“It’s fine if you have nothing to tell me,” he heard as he stared at the picture, but the sadness behind the words gave them away for the lie they were. Sans looked up, happy for the distraction. All he could see when he looked at the missing skeletons was his double, naked and shivering, as he choked out every gruesome detail.

“Would you consider staying anyways?” Papyrus continued. This wasn’t the conversation Sans had expected to have. He had expected to be grilled, examined, and forced to share what he knew. The monster across from him barely seemed to be present. His sockets were focused down, his tone soft and full of longing.

“Having someone here is nice,” Papyrus added, almost absently. “It’s not so quiet.” He stared at his mug, phalanges fidgeting around the vessel. Sans’s soul sank as he watched the other skeleton. There was no way he could leave, was there?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Taco had problems, Papyrus doesn't know how to deal with them, social media at its worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I know, it's been a while. Sorry! And it's short on top of that, but with this, we reach the end of Day 1 of Renewal. Crazy, huh? I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you, lovelies, for all of your feedback. <3

Papyrus slowly wrapped up the cord for the vacuum. It was strange seeing Sans’s room this neat. Guilt ate at him as he surveyed the space for any missed messes, despite knowing full well that Sans wouldn’t mind in the least. He would thank Papyrus, shrug, and within a week it would be back to normal, trash tornado and all. Why then, did it pain Papyrus to see the room put to order? He’d found himself lingering, staring at odds and ends as he cleaned. He had to finish as some point, though. Honestly, he was somewhat shocked at himself for not cleaning it sooner. He never could abide a mess, and was constantly after Sans to clean his room. Shaking his skull at his own silliness, Papyrus carried the vacuum downstairs to where Taco waited.

The other skeleton was sitting at the table, nursing his tea. Papyrus paused to stare as his mind tried to convince him that the other monster was really his brother. His soul ached in response to his firm mental insistence that it was, in fact, not. From behind, Taco looked enough like Sans to even confuse the Great Papyrus temporarily. There was no way it was just coincidence, was there?

He couldn’t shake the feeling that Taco was hiding something, and not just his own problems. Mentions of Sans had been completely ignored, Taco not even giving him the bland sympathy he received from everyone else. Papyrus had to fight the urge to push harder and keep asking questions. For now, Taco was just about falling asleep in his seat. Papyrus looked away as he realized that the behavior just reminded him further of Sans. Still, maybe the other monster would be ready to talk after he got some sleep.

“Taco,” he called lightly, trying not to startle the other. Despite his efforts, the smaller monster jumped, hitting his femurs on the table and spilling his tea. His skull whipped around, and he gave Papyrus a terrified look before relaxing with a sigh.

“Sorry I- oh, I spilled!” Taco leapt to his feet and and grabbed a towel before Papyrus could recover from the look the other had given him. Well, there was a very obvious dissimilarity, but what was he so scared of? Taco quickly wiped up the liquid, skull bowed. There was a slight tremor to his movements.

“Please, don’t worry about it,” Papyrus stepped forward as Taco began to wash his cup, after the spill was cleaned up. The cup fell into the sink with a clatter, and Taco spun around, arms braced on the counter. The look of terror was back, and so much deeper than before. Papyrus frowned. What, exactly, was going on here?   
—————  
Sans stared at Papyrus, trying to keep the memories at bay.

**Papyrus wraps his arms around Sans. His teeth clack against Sans’s skull. His tongue forces its way into Sans’s mouth.**

“I- ha- I’m- ahh,” Sans tried to apologize. He was certain that he had just broken this monster’s cup. Why did he keep messing everything up? This wasn't like him. He was the Magnificent Sans, right? The tears that formed stung his already tired and dry sockets.

“I don’t know what I’ve done,” Papyrus was saying, and all Sans could do was shake his skull. It wasn’t fair for the poor monster to have deal with Sans’s problems, on top of everything.

“’S not,” he managed to gasp out through his emotional outburst, “not you.” The room was spinning. Sans staggered to the right, clutching the kitchen counter like it was a lifeline. He had to, he had to get out of here.

“I don’t seem to be helping,” Papyrus rebutted softly, as he stepped back. “Sans’s room, the one from earlier, is ready. Please, go rest.” Sans nodded, unable to move or even form any kind of spoken response. Stars, could he really sleep in Ketchup’s room? It felt like a betrayal.

His eyelights stayed firmly fixed on the linoleum as he heard Papyrus retreat, the closet door, and steps up the stairs. A bedroom door opened and closed, and then there was silence. Sans finally gave up and let his body slowly lower to the ground before releasing the edge of the counter.

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. What should he do? Staying here looked like a worse idea as time went on. Still, this Papyrus had gone through so much trouble, and he was lonely. He wanted Sans to stay, and stars, couldn’t Sans manage that much, knowing that this poor monster was unlikely to ever see his brother again? Sans could try and be a comfort to him, once he learned the truth.

Then again, once he found out, he wouldn’t want Sans’s comfort. The thought of sharing that truth made him shake. He clacked lightly against the floor as he shivered so strongly it hurt. Every time it seemed like it would stop, the vibrations renewed, hitting him in waves. Sans felt the urge to cry, but he was all cried out, resulting in a dull ache as his soul thudded away in his rib cage. How could he ever tell him?   
—————  
Papyrus shut the door with, he felt, a commendable amount of control. No one, he hoped, and especially not the monster downstairs, would ever think that he was running away. The Great Papyrus didn’t run away. Normally, he wouldn’t have even left, however there had been enough incidents with Taco today to make it very obvious that he should. He couldn’t just rush into this. It had taken all of his world-class willpower not to rush over and scoop Sans, no, Taco up and do everything he could to soothe the other monster. Not only was that completely inappropriate to do to a stranger, no matter how much they happened to look like his brother, but clearly there was something about him that had Taco spooked.

The question was, what? Did he look like someone bad? Papyrus had always assumed that his stunning good looks were unique only to him, but then, he had never seen a monster that looked so much like Sans before, either. He had never seen another skeleton, for that matter. Papyrus made a mental note to try and find out where Taco was from. Were there more?

Guessing could only get him so far, really. He maintained his hope that Taco would feel more up to talking after he rested and pulled his mind away from wondering. Sitting down on his bed, Papyrus pulled out his phone.

Over a dozen notifications waited for him, a mixture of texts, emails, and UnderNet posts. Dread gripped him as he realized that news had spread further than he’d thought possible. Soon, the whole Underground would think that Sans was back. He supposed he should have expected this, given the way the residents of Snowdin had reacted. One of them must have posted about it. Stars, this was going to make it that much more difficult to explain that Sans wasn't actually home.

Ignoring the UnderNet comments, he opened the texts. Undyne had texted him again. He sagged. Despite not having the energy to deal with any of this, curiosity drove him to open them.

_Asgore insisted that I pass on his relief that Sans is back. He wants to have you nerds over for tea._

_He means it, but he also wants to know what happened. If whatever happened is something that could happen to other monsters._

_He’s not the only one. I’ve been getting requests for information left and right._

_Just warning you, monsters will probably ask. But I don’t want you, or Sans, talking to anyone about it before I talk to him, okay?_

_Hopefully we can save you some trouble by releasing an official statement._

Stars, this was quickly going from bad to worse. An official statement? Monsters were worried that what happened to Sans could happen to them? How could he address that concern? Papyrus still had no idea what had happened to him! This was getting completely out of hand.

Shaking, he closed the texts. It was far too late to reply, so he would have to do so in the morning. He moved on to the emails. Papyrus had to brace himself as he saw the name on one of them. Mettaton. The Mettaton. He opened the email- oh. The star wanted an interview with Sans. Papyrus found that he was now regretting the decision to even make an UnderNet post about Sans’s disappearance. Apparently, him and his brother were now Underground wide news. Taco was probably going to be swept up in it too.

Closing the email with a sigh, he decided to save the other one until tomorrow, until he saw the title.

_From: Doctor Alphys_   
_Subject: I might be able to help, but probably not, but I’d like to offer. Sorry._

Frowning, he opened the email. She was offering to run tests, in case anything during Sans’s absence had caused any ill effects. That was nice of her. He had to appreciate that, even if they had the wrong idea, at least Undyne and Alphys wanted to help.

He was about to draft a reply about how that wasn't necessary, but his phalanges paused. Glancing at the closed door, he wondered if he should go ask Taco. No, he should let the other monster sleep. This would be for the best, surely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: sadness, Taco makes some decisions, Papyrus works on a puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this took a while. I don't know that I'm going to get any faster at this point, so this may be the kind of posting schedule we're looking at. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback. ^_^ I love it all.

Guilt ate at Papyrus. He really should have checked on the other monster more time before bed, but yesterday had worn down even his boundless energy.

Frowning, he contemplated his options. Waking Taco was probably not a great idea. He could just imagine the reaction, if he woke to find Papyrus standing over him. However, sleeping on the hard tile of the kitchen could not be good for him. Not to mention that he was snoozing right in front of the kitchen sink, preventing Papyrus from starting breakfast for his guest.

Taco looked so small curled up on the floor, his arms and legs tucked into his body, as if he was trying to minimize himself as much as he could. To avoid notice?

Taking a fresh look at the other skeleton, Papyrus noticed some other oddities about his guest. While he was physically similar to Sans, his clothing fit Papyrus’s impeccable fashion sense- Oh! Shaken from his thoughts at the realization, he decided to let him rest. The tall skeleton turned and quietly made his way up to to Sans’s room.

He opened the door and found himself oddly disappointed that it was still pristine. Digging through the closet, he found some of his brother’s least offending clothing. Before closing the closet door, he touched the sleeve of Sans’s jacket where it hung, Papyrus’s doing, of course. Coming across it always tied his soul in knots. Sans never went anywhere without the ratty old thing. What did it mean, that it had been left behind? Sighing, he forced himself to shut the door and walk away. He set the clothing on the bed carefully, respectfully.

When Papyrus went back downstairs, he heard the sound of movement in the kitchen. Taco must have woken, which surprised him. For some reason, he had expected his guest to be a late riser. Papyrus stepped a little harder as he went down the last few steps. There was a pause in the noise, and a skull popped out of the kitchen entrance.

Taco looked…cheerful. It caught Papyrus off guard, the way that the other monster was smiling at him, like last night hadn’t even happened. Like he hadn’t spent the night on the floor. Like he was just fine being around Papyrus.

“GOOD MORNING,” the smaller skeleton chirped before ducking back into the kitchen. The noise resumed, and Papyrus recognized it as cooking. He rushed forward to find just that. Taco had begun heating up a pan on the stove and taken out the meat, vegetables, and cheese. Papyrus froze, unsure what to do. He had never had someone cook for him, if you set aside the cooking lessons with Undyne, which he did. That was different.

“YOU DON’T NEED TO-” he stopped as the meat went into the pan. Taco turned and looked at him, still smiling. It would have been a cute expression, if it wasn’t so strange to see after last night.

“I’M MAKING BREAKFAST,” Taco called out as he turned back to the stove. “IT’S THE LEAST I CAN DO, TO THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY HERE.”

“IT’S NOTHING,” Papyrus replied automatically. “BESIDES…” he thought back to that small form curled up on the floor. Taco turned back to look at him. If he mentioned it, would the other’s good mood end? As uncomfortable as it might feel to him, it was hardly fair of him to bring it up and possibly make Taco feel bad about it. He had to say something now, however. “HOW DID YOU SLEEP?”

The smile dimmed momentarily, but then Taco’s grin came back bigger than ever.

“I SLEPT GREAT, THANK YOU!” He said. Papyrus’s mind started worrying over all the ways that Taco’s behavior didn’t fit. It was like a puzzle. He stepped forward, mindful of the way Taco kept looking back at him, grin firmly in place. He wouldn’t look away from Papyrus for more than a second, to stir or season the meat. Whatever had him spooked wasn’t gone, was it?

“GOOD, I’M GLAD,” Papyrus responded, making his slow way over to where they kept the plates. He pulled out two. “WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO ACCOMPANY ME TODAY?” he asked, walking back over to the table to place them. He wasn’t really sure what he was going to do if Taco refused, but it felt simply wrong to force him to go.

“OH?” There was a hint of nervousness in the question, “WHERE TO?” Papyrus reminded himself he was doing this for Taco’s own good, of course.

“DOCTOR ALPHYS HAS INVITED US OVER.” Papyrus stated, satisfied with the truth of the statement. Taco paused what he was doing and seemed to think the statement over. He supposed that someone inviting his guest over was a little strange. Perhaps he could have worded it better-

“Alphys?” The name was spoken so softly he almost didn’t notice it. Taco stared down at the cooking meat, suddenly frowning. “Excuse me.” He turned to Papyrus for just a moment before leaving the kitchen with his skull bowed.   
—————  
Stars, his soul had lept at the mention of his best friend, except, it hadn’t been, had it? No, Papyrus had been talking about this world’s Alphys, who was…a doctor? He tried to imagine the gruff, muscular lizard he knew wearing a lab coat and taking someone’s temperature. He chuckled, but it didn’t last. He grew sad as he realized that he was never going to see her again. He missed his friend. Even if this Alphys was similar, no monster would ever fill the gap she left, not even another her.

Sans paced back and forth across the living room that wasn’t quite his, trying not to cry. He was done crying, he had decided this morning. Waking up stiff and aching, he had felt exhausted like never before. For once, he hadn’t wanted to get up, content to lay there forever, despite the way the hard surface had pressed into his bones painfully. He didn’t know what to do, about his own sadness or anything else going on.

After Papyrus came into the kitchen, Sans had prepared himself to be woken, but his host had simply stood there for a moment before quietly rushing away. Sans realized how he must have looked, there on the floor, after Papyrus had gone through so much trouble preparing that room for him. Shamefaced, he climbed to his feet. Papyrus wanted him to stay? Then he could at least try to make life a little easier for the other monster. The most basic step was to not burden him with Sans’s sadness.

Forcing a smile was easy. Nothing got the Magnificent Sans down.

Steadying his soul, he returned to the kitchen. Papyrus had finished setting the table and was tending to the food. He had pulled out a larger pot and had water and noodles in it. Sans rushed over to him.

“I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU TAKE OVER!” he stopped a few paces away from Papyrus with a lurch. His soul trembled. This wasn’t Papyrus, Papy, anyways. Sans was safe here, right? He had to believe he was.

“I, UM…” He wasn’t sure how to move forward, now that he had stalled out.

“IT’S ALRIGHT,” Papyrus assured him. “IT’S ALMOST DONE, ANYWAYS.” Sans stood by awkwardly as he fished noodles out of the larger pot and put them on the plate with the meat he had prepared. Sans passed him the second plate, and they sat down at the table in silence.

He had been intending to make taco meat, so the seasonings were different from last night. Sans found that he liked it a bit more, despite the fact it wasn’t in a shell. He didn't say anything, the very thought of insulting the dinner that Papyrus had prepared for him last night horrifying. Besides, the atmosphere as they ate was already awkward.

“SO, WILL YOU COME WITH ME?” Papyrus asked again, as they finished up. There was a small, silent battle over the dishes, but Sans was forced to concede when Papyrus distracted him by asking him to hand him the dishtowel. By the time he had turned and grabbed it, his host was elbow deep in dish water. Sans settled for drying, though he couldn’t bring himself to stand too close to the other.

“YES,” Sans finally replied, as he set the second plate down. “I WOULD LIKE TO GO WITH YOU.” He turned and glanced at Papyrus, who gave him a smile.

“GREAT! I’VE, UM, PULLED OUT SOME OF SANS’S, WELL YOU’RE ABOUT THE SAME SIZE AS HIM…” Sans looked down at his clothing and flushed. It had been a very long day yesterday, and the night on the floor hadn’t helped them any. It would be nice to change and clean up.

“THANK YOU,” he said, putting the towel back. “MAY I USE YOUR SHOWER?”

“OH, OF COURSE!” Papyrus walked over to the living room and pointed to the end up the upstairs hallway. “IT’S THERE, PLEASE, FEEL FREE.” Sans nodded and rushed upstairs, before the reminder of just how similar this was to home broke his smile.   
————  
Papyrus tried not to fidget too much as he waited for Taco to come back downstairs. He had sent Doctor Alphys a message informing her that they would be over soon. She had sent him back a very strange, but enthusiastic reply. He checked the time on his phone again, impatient to get going and see if there were answers to be had. Taco, however, seemed to take getting clean seriously, which Papyrus could respect. It was just that, right now, he really wanted to get going.

When Taco finally did join him, his excitement dulled. If it weren’t for the light blue eyelights…the sweatpants and t-shirt made him the spitting image of Sans. Papyrus felt himself choke up at the sight. He turned to lead the way out of the house when a thought struck him.

“DO…DO YOU NEED A COAT?” he asked. Personally, he had never found the cold to be much of a bother, but Sans refused to leave his room, let along the house, without his jacket on. It was different for every skeleton, by his experience. Thankfully, Taco shook his skull.

He led the way out of the house cautiously. It wasn’t that he wanted to avoid any of the residents of Snowdin. It was just that he didn’t want to talk to them right now. Thankfully, he didn’t see anyone, and they hurried on to Waterfall.

The walk through was nice and quiet. They met one Shyren along the way, and Taco trailed to a stop, listening to her sing. Papyrus was forced to wait, impatiently, until she finished and Taco had praised her repeatedly for the performance. By the time they continued on she was flustered, and Papyrus was frustrated. Not only with the delay, but with the new piece of the puzzle.

She had called him Sans, an easy mistake to make in those clothes.

He hadn’t corrected her.

He hadn’t even paused.

Papyrus maintained a thoughtful silence all the way to the labs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack, frustration, anxiety, confusion, and friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -scrolls all the way to the bottom of my works list- 
> 
> Oops, it’s been a bit. Thank you all for your patience and I’m so sorry that I’m so distractible and busy. But, uh, here’s a new chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all the lovely comments and support. You guys are the best. <3 I hope you enjoy.

Taco stopped when the labs came into view. Papyrus became worried that the real purpose of their visit had become clear.

“The royal labs...but…” he muttered, sounding confused. He looked back at Waterfall a few times before realization came over his face. Papyrus watched, nervous. Several times he was tempted to say something, but he didn't know what he could say that wouldn't make the whole trip even more suspicious. Now Taco had figured it out.

“SORRY!” Taco’s mood changed in a soul beat as he jogged forward to catch up with a very baffled Papyrus. The sudden shift startled him, but also the fact that Taco wasn’t actually saying anything. It seemed like Taco had a lot of them. He contemplated asking, but held off, for now just eager to move forward.

“NO NEED.” He said instead. “WE ARE ALMOST THERE.”

They approached the metal doors of the labs without further delay. Papyrus knocked and stepped back. They could hear someone yelp on the other side, followed by the sound of shuffling. Taco turned away while they waited, looking over the lava.

Before too long, the door opened to a very nervous Alphys. She glanced over at Taco and then gave Papyrus a surprisingly sharp look. Before he had a chance to make any kind of response she stepped back, making room for them.

“C-come in,” She said, “If you’d like…”

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DOCTOR.” Papyrus replied, and gestured for Taco to enter in front of him. He had so many questions, questions he hoped Alphys could help him answer, or get answers about.

Taco, however, wouldn't walk forward. He stood, staring at Alphys, looking for all the world like he was about to cry. So maybe it wasn't just Papyrus. This was particularly inconvenient, though.

“TACO?” He asked, making him jump. Behind him, he heard Alphys snort, like she wanted to laugh. Taco looked over at Papyrus and then between him and Alphys a few times. His face took on a more determined expression, and he walked forward, but Papyrus noticed, as he watched him, that he shied away from Alphys.

“T-taco, huh?” Alphys tried. “N-nice to…” she trailed off as Taco rudely skirted her, ignoring her attempt at a greeting all together. Papyrus watched him do so with dismay. Even with how scared Taco had been back at the house, he had been perfectly polite. He had a strong feeling, even based on such a short acquaintance, that this was out of character.

If it was Sans behaving this way, Papyrus would have a lot to say. His mind readied the lecture, heedless of the fact that it wasn't Sans. Right? He couldn't let go of the fact that Taco hadn't corrected Shyren. He knew there were a dozen different explanations, none of which meant anything as far as Sans was concerned. Still, it ate at him.

“THANK YOU FOR INVITING US!” Papyrus declared, as the silence drew on too long. Alphys visibly jumped, and Papyrus saw Taco turn quickly from looking over the lab.

“Y-YES,” he agreed, with obviously forced cheerfulness. If Alphys noticed, she didn't indicate as much. The scientist was too busy hurriedly clearing anime memorabilia off from an examination table. Papyrus stepped over to assist.

“Oh,” Alphys blushed as he stepped next to her. “It’s…nothing…” She stuffed some particular figurines in a bag. “Uh, Papyrus, where is-”

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus said overloud, startling a squeak out of the anxious monster. He immediately felt bad for doing so, but he needed to distract her from asking about Sans. “THIS IS FAR FROM NOTHING, EXTENDING YOUR ALREADY GENEROUS OFFER OF A… HEALTH EXAMINATION TO MY GUEST.”

Alphys looked at him like he had lost his mind, but Papyrus kept up his smile while he moved the last of the clutter from the bed.

“R-right…” Alphys thankfully didn't push, instead gathering a selection of tools for the exam. Papyrus waited, fidgeting nervously, and looked at Taco.

The smaller skeleton was standing nearby, focusing a little too hard on one of Alphys’s figurines. There was a blush across his cheek bones. Papyrus felt his soul sink. He hated this deception. It wasn't like him at all, but he needed answers.

“A-alright, I’m ready,” Alphys said, making Taco jump. He set the figure down and spun, locking sockets with Papyrus. The blue eyelights shrunk and then darted down to look at the floor. Papyrus turned away self consciously and moved to give Taco a clear path to the bed. It still felt like he knew.

“I-,” Taco didn't move. He shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the examination bed. “I’M NOT…”

Papyrus listened intently. It felt like Taco was on the verge of sharing something. His mouth opened and closed several times, but eventually he slumped and walked towards the bed.

Guilt, at the fear on his skull as he did so, pricked Papyrus’s soul.

————

Sans knew he wasn't walking to the gallows. He hoped he wasn't. It sure felt like he was. What would they do when they figured it out? On top of what had happened, he had deceived Ketchup’s brother. He couldn’t help them find their Sans. He couldn't tell them anything of value.

Pulling himself up to sit on the bed, he felt fresh tears line his sockets. Hadn't he said he was going to stop that? Sighing, he swallowed down the building sobs.

“Are you r-ready?” Alphys asked. Sans didn't trust himself to talk, so he just nodded.

This Alphys was just similar enough to hurt. She didn't have the muscles or the scars, truly a scientist and not a fighter. She did, however, collect anime figurines, and there was something about the way she talked. His Alphys put up a veneer of bravado instead of the hunched fidgeting of this one, but the underlying sense of anxiety was the same.

“Okay,” she replied, and proceeded with a pretty normal physical examination. Sans kept expecting her to do something or ask something to expose him, but she didn't. Papyrus hovered in the background, looking almost more anxious than Sans.

“I, uh, need to put these…” Sans’s attention was called back to the exam by Alphys, holding a set of electrodes and gesturing at his shirt.

“ON MY RIBS?” Sans asked, voice higher pitched than normal. Alphys flinched back from him, making him feel bad. He trusted Alphy. It was almost inconceivable that he wouldn’t trust Alphys.

“Y-YEAH,” Sans rushed to assure her, holding up his phalanges. He grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up halfway, his phalanges trembling. He looked at Alphys, but his eyelights were immediately drawn to Papyrus.

He had walked closer and was peering at Sans closely, specifically his ribs. There was something critical and _hungry_ in his gaze, and Sans felt cold seeping into his soul. Several long moments passed as Sans tried to decide what to do, his panic rising by the soul beat.

“TA-” Papyrus stepped forward, his brow bones dropping.

“No, Papy, please… no… no… “ Sans scrambled back on the bed, until he was pressed to the wall.

Papyrus and Alphys jumped, Papyrus pulled his hand back like he had been burned. He looked between Alphys and Sans a few times, and then stalked out of the lab.

Sans watched him go, his pounding soul slowing as he did. As soon as the doors shut, rationality returned. He realized that Papyrus had left. Not his brother, but the one here, who had been so kind.

“W-wait,” he called, climbing off the bed. Alphys stepped into his path, hands twirling nervously.

“M-maybe you shouldn’t,” she gestured at the lab door. “He scares you.”

Sans stared at her, stricken.

“NO, HE DOESN’T,” Sans sighed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, hunching over them. “PAPY DOES.”

“Who’s Papy?” Alphys asked quietly, so different from how his Alphys would ask, but with the same undertone of earnest concern, a desire to help. That, too, was familiar.

“Alphys!” Sans burst into tears. He couldn't help himself. She was too similar and too different for him to take… just like Papyrus.

“Y-yes?” She responded, flustered.

“I- I’ve done something horrible,” he sobbed, curling further into himself.

—————

Papyrus sat outside Undyne’s house, staring blankly out at the soft darkness of Waterfall. It was a peaceful, calming place, when they weren’t training.

The door opened and he heard that very monster walk towards him. She stopped when she reached the spot next to him and sat down.

“Alphys told us to wait,” she said, after giving him the chance to ask.

“For what?” Papyrus said bitterly. “Sans isn't coming back. Taco doesn't know anything. He's just a monster. A monster who is scared of me, and who could blame him. I’m a complete stranger, and I pinned all my hopes on him… why? Because he kind of looks like Sans?”

Papyrus shook his skull and let it fall to rest on his knees. He’d lied, taking Taco across the underground under false pretenses. He hadn't even told Alphys that he wasn't Sans before coming. He really wasn't the monster he thought he was.

“Um,” Undyne started, unsure. Undyne was never unsure. Papyrus turned his skull without lifting it, looking at her. “Alphys said he does, actually. Know something.”

Her arm darted out and she grabbed him right as he tensed to stand.

“Hold on. We still need to wait. I want answers too, but he’s talking to Alphys, telling her what he knows. Will you barging in there really help? Or will it shut him down?” She said, serious, but not harsh. It took him a minute, but Papyrus listened, his joints easing as he relaxed slightly.

“So she told you about that, too?” He asked, the only question he could think of that wasn’t demanding information that Undyne didn’t have. What she said made sense, but the prospect of an actual lead on Sans, after all this time… He could hardly think of anything else.

“Not really,” his friend replied, slowly letting go of him. “Just that Taco ‘had a bad reaction’. I wanted to know why you, of all monsters, stomped into my training yard looking like you were ready to break something.”

Papyrus didn’t have a response for that, so he pressed his sockets to his knees again. He had to be patient. He was the Great Papyrus. Even in patience, he was the best.

It was really hard to believe that right now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Undyne asked into the resulting silence. Papyrus looked over at her again.

“I- I didn’t know what to say.” Undyne raise the eyebrow over her good eye. “Everyone was so… happy. They were talking to me like normal, almost. I didn’t want to take that away. Especially since I had no idea what was going on.” 

“I get that.” Undyne sat back, staring at the ceiling. “But even me? I could have helped.”

Papyrus shrunk guiltily. He knew what she was thinking. He hadn't given her the truth. He hadn't taken her phone calls. He hadn't trusted her.

It wasn't true, of course. He admired and trusted Undyne more than any other monster, apart from Sans. He wanted to be just like her.

So he never wanted her to see him be weak, see him… fail. He wasn't guard material. How could he be? He hadn't even been able to take care of one monster, who barely moved!

“I thought I could handle it,” he replied miserably.

“Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.” Undyne retorted, shaking out her hair after releasing it from its pony tail.

“The Guard helps each other. We’re a team, a family. There's no need to go it alone.”

“I'm not part of the Guard.”

“Oh! Y-you are in your soul!” Undyne replied, overly loud. “Good enough for me.”

Papyrus only felt worse that she thought so. He wasn't fit to be a member of the Guard in any fashion, real or whatever.

“And besides,” Undyne broke the awkward silence that descended. “You’re my friend.”

Flushing miserably, Papyrus opened his mouth to tell her exactly why that shouldn't be the case, but her pocket started vibration, a dramatic anime opening spilling forth.

“Hold on!” She pulled out her phone and put it up to her fin. “Hey- Hello! D-Doctor Alphys!”

A pause.

“Mmhm.”

Another pause.

“Is he okay?”

More pausing.

“Ah, I see.

Papyrus had unconsciously sidled up to Undyne and had his skull pressed to the other side of the phone. She was trying to push him away, but he refused to budge.

“Are you sure?” Undyne asked, narrowing her eye at him and making a shooing gesture. He still didn't move, even though Alphys’s stammering remained indecipherable to him.

“Alright. We’ll be there soon.”

Undyne tilted her head away from his so she could remove the phone and hang up.

“Well?” Papyrus asked, soul pounding away.

“She said we can come by and hear what she found out. Taco cried himself to sleep.”

Papyrus was on his feet by the word ‘can’. Undyne followed suit, jumping to her feet with a grunt. He turned to lead the way back to the labs, but she grabbed his arm again, holding him back.

“Papyrus, Alphys… she… Before we go, you should…” Undyne was giving him a concerned look. Papyrus didn't want concerned looks. He didn't want more pity. He wanted the truth.

“Whatever it is, at least I’ll know.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr is where I: take requests, chit chat, post teasers for these fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
